


Your Wounded Pride is Burning You Up

by somedayisours



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Character Study, Gen, Homelander being Homelander, Implied Relationships, Internal Monologue, Just jacking himself off, Pre-Canon, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 17:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20411425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somedayisours/pseuds/somedayisours
Summary: "Things were good between them until they weren't..."





	Your Wounded Pride is Burning You Up

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Freedom Overspill" by Steve Winwood.

Things were good between them until they weren't, that was at least what Homelander liked to think. Maybe he'd gotten too comfortable with them, expected too much from the Butchers, from Becca. They weren't supes after all. His lifestyle couldn't be easy for them to understand the extent of even if Becca did work with him at times. 

He'd let them go, a mutual parting of ways on good terms, he told himself. There wouldn't be attempt to re-establish contact, they were too fragile for that. No need for bad blood.

That assumption would shatter when he'd watch a video with Billy Butcher in it eight years later. 


End file.
